


A Surprise Dish On The Metro Menu

by rhiannonhero



Series: Five Times Luke and Reid Have Sex In Risky Places [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: There is a bit of dub-con in this story.  (Dubious consent.)  This means that a sexual activity takes place without the other person's explicit consent.  In the context of this relationship and this story, it isn't traumatizing, or extensively upsetting, but given that some people might be triggered by any kind of dub-con, I wanted to make sure to warn for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Surprise Dish On The Metro Menu

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a bit of dub-con in this story. (Dubious consent.) This means that a sexual activity takes place without the other person's explicit consent. In the context of this relationship and this story, it isn't traumatizing, or extensively upsetting, but given that some people might be triggered by any kind of dub-con, I wanted to make sure to warn for it.

  
The menu at Metro hasn't changed in years, but Luke is pouring over it like it's the best novel he's ever read, because he's still trying to get over the fact that he's sitting here with Reid, Chris, and Katie, getting ready to have dinner, with a butt plug in his ass.

Earlier in the evening, he and Reid had been alone at the apartment, so, of course, they'd made good use of Reid's bed. And Luke had still been on his hands and knees, shivering through aftershocks when Reid pulled out, and then pushed something not quite as thick as his dick in, twisted it a little, and then patted Luke's ass, saying, "There. That'll hold that load until I can put another one in later."

Luke had been embarrassed, and he'd started to say no, but when Reid took Luke's jaw in his hand, and said, "I want to sit there with you and know that you've got my come in your ass. I want to talk to Chris and Katie, and know that they have no idea. Tell me you want that, too." And somehow, when Reid put it like that, Luke did.

And he still did. But it's kinda weird, to say the least, because the plug is shaped to press against his prostate, and when he moves, or shifts, he feels a jolt of pleasure that he can barely contain. He's half hard and he knows he's flushed because Chris asks him if he's feeling all right, and Katie agrees that he looks feverish. Reid's expression is so charged then, like he's been ignited, that Luke thinks he might burst in the flames just from being the recipient of it, but he only says, "Oh, I'm a little overheated. That's all." And he takes off his jacket. The movements from that, though, make him ache and he has to bow his head a moment and breathe through the intense sensations.

Things have been amazing with Reid. The way that Reid leans on him when he needs help with something, the fact that Reid not only asks for Luke's advice, but often times takes it, is validating, and exciting to Luke in a way he has a hard time even beginning to explain. And then there's the fun they have together: watching Reid eat a slice of Emma's pumpkin pie for the first time, convincing him that the horses won't take his fingers off if he pets them, kissing him by the pond, seeing him become a hot, brilliant success at the hospital, being the best he can be. Who would have thought they'd be so compatible? And yet they are. In every way.

The sex. God, the sex is fantastic, and creative, and _constant_. And he knows that it's sad that it goes without saying that he's never been fucked so often or so well in his life. He doesn't like to compare the love that he and Noah made together with the love that he makes with Reid, but he can't help it. He knows now that while he'd loved Noah very much, and believed at that time the love they made was union at its best, he has to admit that it just wasn't.

When he's with Reid, sometimes doing things that can make him blush to even think about, he feels more connected than he's ever felt before. Even when he's on his back, with Reid thrusting a dildo in and out of his ass, or letting Reid come on his face, he feels like Reid's completely and totally present with him, and devoted to making Luke understand how important he is to Reid. And while Luke knows the word would make Reid cringe, Luke understands when they're together just how many ways Reid sees him as precious.

Sitting in Metro with Reid's come plugged in this ass, Luke understands why Reid wants this, because, yes, he feels incredibly depraved, and, yet, with every glance at Reid, he feels a rush of connection, love, affection, and desperate _wanting_ that he knows Reid will fulfill for him. He's holding the proof of that in his ass right now.

The dinner arrives and Luke eats lightly, feeling full enough as it is, and he's talking to Chris about some changes to the financing for improvements to pediatrics, when suddenly he's gritting his teeth and gripping the table, and a weird, "Nnngh," comes out of his mouth, because the plug is pressed against his prostate and it's _vibrating_. Hard. Luke feels his eyes roll up for a moment, and he breaks out in a sweat. Oh God. Reid hadn't even told him. And he nearly comes in his pants as unbearable waves of pleasure shoot through him over and over, but he fights it off, and says to a very surprised looking Chris, "Uh, sorry. I, uh, think I might have food poisoning."

He stands up, not even looking at Reid, a weird mix of feelings rushing through him. He's still about to come, and he really might at any moment because the vibration against his prostate makes him feel like his head is going to come off, but he's angry too, because Reid should have told him. This is too much. Too much and he's embarrassed.

The bathroom is cool and empty. The vibration hasn't stopped, and Luke's hands go to his fly before he even gets to a stall, trying to get his pants down because he has to get this thing out.

"Luke," Reid says from behind him.

Luke's knees buckle a little, but he spits out, "Reid, how could you?"

He's not feeling very precious or connected right now. He's on edge, about to orgasm, and angry as hell. Reid reaches into his right pocket and the vibration stops. Luke can breathe again, still working to get his pants down. "You should have told me."

Reid nods seriously, and his eyes concerned. "I agree. I should have told you."

Luke opens the door to the handicap stall, and says with irritation, "Come on. Help me get this out."

Reid's there immediately, and before Luke can grasp the plug and pull, Reid has locked the stall door, and taken Luke's chin in his hand. "Look at me," Reid says.

"What?" Luke asks, impatient and angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Reid," Luke says, and he's still hard, leaking pre-come in strings that slip down his cock.

"Here," Reid says, and grabs Luke's hand, putting it over Reid's crotch to feel the outline of his cock. "I've been hard for you all night. Wanting you. Thinking about getting inside of you."

"Reid," Luke says, and he's calming down a little, leaning his face into the hand Reid's cupped against his cheek.

"When I turned it on. Saw your face—" Reid is breathing fast, and his eyes are so intense that Luke feels himself melting under their gaze.

"I almost came right there at the table," Luke says.

"I know." Reid sounds like he's about to come just thinking about it. "Me, too."

"Chris probably thinks I'm hot for him."

"I don't give a damn what Chris Hughes thinks," Reid says, his fingers tracing Luke's lower lip, and then going back to his cheek. "I should have told you, but, Christ, Luke –"

Luke can't seem to be mad now. Not when Reid is looking at him like that, and not when Reid's stroking Luke's cock with one hand, and making moves to undo his own pants with the other. Luke squeezes his ass around the plug, and thinks about Reid's come still inside of him, remembers Reid's eyes across the table, and can practically taste how much Reid wants him right now, leaning toward him, breathing him in.

The kiss is intense, fast, hot, and Reid's whispering, "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have," Luke says against his lips.

"I need to be inside you," Reid says.

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "Yeah, I need that, too." He needs to feel Reid inside him, and melt into their connection, and let Reid take him that way. He needs it like he needs to breathe.

"Okay," Reid says. "I want you to hold this load, too."

Luke's cock jolts in Reid's hand and he almost comes again.

Reid pulls his hand away, and jerks his chin toward the handicap bar. "Lean on to that."

Luke knows he can say no. He can take the plug out and wipe his ass off, and go out to dinner, or go home, or whatever he wants. He can tell Reid to just fuck him, and refuse the plug again. He can do anything he wants and Reid will love him anyway. He knows that like he knows his own name.

Luke blinks at Reid a few times, and then he bends over and takes hold of the bar.

Reid tugs lightly at the plug, and as it gives, pulling out of his ass, Luke feels some of Reid's load from earlier slide wet and slick down the inside of his leg. Reid groans softly, scoops the come up with his finger, and pushes it back inside. Luke trembles and bows his head, feeling the rightness of that. If Reid's come belongs anywhere, it's in his ass, and he feels a warm shot of affection because he knows Reid feels the same way.

Luke's pants are tight around his thighs, but he spreads his legs as wide as he can. He feels Reid's cock against his hole, and he waits for the rush of the push in. He loves everything about being fucked by Reid, but the first push is always intense for him, and he sometimes worries that he'll come from it alone. Luke waits, and it doesn't come, and he finally looks over his shoulder at Reid who's rubbing his cock up and down Luke's ass, staring at it, and Luke begs, "Please, Reid. Hurry."

And it's big. It amazes Luke how Reid's cock always feels so big, and he's always surprised that he can take it, and that it presses right in so easily. Luke arches his back, chills racing over him from head to toe, and he has to grab his balls to keep from coming. He's so on edge, so turned on from the near hour of the plug massaging him, and the sudden onslaught of the vibration, that he's biting his own lip to keep from blowing his load against the bathroom wall.

Reid's sliding in and groaning against Luke's back. The come from earlier acts as lube, and Luke squirms back on Reid's cock, wanting it all the way in, wanting to feel Reid's balls pressed tight against him. "Mm, you're so good. So tight," Reid grunts. "I love how you're such a slut for me. Love how much you love having my cock inside you. Love this. Love you."

Luke throws his head back and starts humping back onto Reid, fucking him with his ass, and Reid's thrusting hard into him, rocking and grunting, and Luke's so damn close he can't take much more.

There's a noise then, the sound of the door to the bathroom opening, and Luke grips the bar hard with one hand and clutches Reid's hip with the other to still him. Reid slows down, but doesn't stop, and Luke's panting, hoping that whoever it is will just go away.

Chris calls out, "Is everything okay? Luke? Reid?"

He's right outside their stall, and Luke's heart thumps a thousand beats a minute.

"Hunky dory," Reid says, stroking slowly. "Luke ate some bad fish at lunch, but I'm administering a phenergan suppository, and he'll be just fine."

Luke bit down on his lip as Reid thrust hard to punctuate his sentence. It's a good thrust right over Luke's already sensitized prostate and he has to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming with pleasure.

There's silence for several seconds, the only sound Luke's own heavy breathing, then Luke hears a sharp snort of laughter from the other side of the stall door. "Riiiiiight," Chris says. "That's what I'll tell Katie anyway."

"Good. And get out," Reid says.

Luke doesn't even hear the door shut before Reid's fucking him hard and fast again, jerking Luke's cock in counter-point, and saying, "I love to fuck you. I've never come like I come for you."

That's all Luke needs to hear and he's over the edge, grunting, his ass squeezing around Reid's still plunging cock, and he's shaking with the force of the orgasm, barely able to stand. Reid bends over and kisses Luke's ear, and then he's coming, too, quaking and trembling, saying, "Fuck, Luke. So good. So damn good."

Luke's sweating, and shaking, milking his own cock for the last few aftershocks. He agrees. So damn good. He's shocked, a little stunned at himself, that he's here in this bathroom, and that he's got Reid's cock in his ass, but he's somehow proud of it, too. Proud that he's with someone who will show him this kind of love, this kind of crazy, heart-stopping, sexual, intense love anytime, anywhere. Luke wants to tell Reid this, but he's not sure exactly how.

When Reid pulls out, he pushes the plug back into Luke's ass, saying, "That's two loads you're holding now. God, you holding my come gets me so hot. I could almost do it again."

Luke swallows hard, and almost wishes that Reid would, even though he's tender now, and even though they should be getting out of here fast. If Reid took the plug back out and shoved back in, Luke would let him, and he'd ride his cock to ecstasy all over again.

Luke lets Reid clean his ass up a little before he pulls his pants back up. He's trembling and shaking, and he's sure he looks like he just got fucked in a bathroom stall. Reid grabs hold of his chin, kisses him, and says, "I love you, Mr. Snyder."

Luke lets out a shaky breath and says, "I love you, too, Dr. Oliver."

Reid gives him a look that makes Luke's heart swell and throb, and he knows how incredibly loved he truly is; he doesn't doubt it at all. Not even a little.

Reid says, "Let's wash up, and then go back to finish our dinner. Play up the vomiting, thing. Katie won't know the difference."

As Luke washes his hands in the same sink as Reid, and tries to fix his crazy hair in the mirror, he can't stop flexing his ass around the plug, thinking about what it's holding in, imagining what Reid will do with him when they get home.

On the way out of the bathroom, Reid slaps Luke's ass and says, "By the way, that thing vibrates. Just so you know."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the warning, jerk."

Reid steps out in front of him, and Luke starts to mentally rehearse his excuses to Katie, when suddenly his eyes roll up in his head, and he ducks back into the bathroom because Reid's turned the damn thing on.


End file.
